I fell in love with a hybrid vampire
by dreamer2221
Summary: Emma is a 18 year old normal girl who lost her memory she was 8 she remembers walking in the woods. lost and remembers a man with glowing yellow eyes.
1. pilot

Emma was walking the forest one night at xactly 9:00pm she was a lost 8 year old daady the little gurl cried out daddy mammy. she cried harder she heard a crunging nice behind her she jumped and turned around slowly her heart was beating so fast she saw glowing yellow eyes she wasnt scared more fascinated hello the girls trembling voice cried out wears my mommy and daddy a rather lardge figure stepped out he went over to the little girl and crouched down are you lost he said yeah i cand find my mommy and daddy..


	2. chapter 2

can you help me find my daddy abd mommy the little girl said to the mysterious man the man looked deep into her eyes you will go home and forget seeing me jsut remember being lost and going uo to that house over there do you understand me yes i understand the mans heart ached to be messing around with her mind he didint exactly now why since he had no feelings he told the little girl go. still under his compulsion the little girl went dased she got to the house and knocked on it an old elderly man and women opened ooh you poor thing lets get you all wormed up im lost my mammy and daddy abandon me in this woods i dont now wear i am and im scared dont worry sweatheart will take good care of you i promise the gurl smiled at them and walked in the mysterious man was wacthing wfron the side... thinging what the hell is happening to me i never wanted to protect anybody in 5,00000 years the last girl he protected was his sister a wicth. but she betrayed him so he killed her never trusted any one else shes not truly dead he couldn't kill his sister shes at the bottom of the ocean waiting to be found.


	3. chapter 3

10 years later...

Emma hunny get up for school i heard my carriers say to me my names Emma and i suppose you know my story i was abandoned at the age pf 8 uears old i remember walking around the woods shouting mammy and daddy and came across a house i knocked on the door and to elderly peaple called margaret and james Connolly i love them like my parents i don't remember much about my parents i just now that they did love me very much.something else happened that night i just cant remember it. i have nightmares about me in the same woods and a pair of yellow eyes and thats when i wake up. i kissed margaret and james on the cheek and headed towards school i met my bestfreind. scarlet west she has pink hear with blond stripes shes badass and a hell of a good freind i dont now where id be with out her hey scarlet hey emma guess what , what . theres a new guy in school i heard his hot i laughed you cant get away from gossip for five minutes can you nope she said laughing oh and my birthday party is tomorrow please dont miss it i wont i promise we heard the bell for school okay bye i gotto go to class oh and emma i have something juicy to tell you. she allways have somttmhing juicy to tell me i walked in to english. and sat down okay folks listen up weev got a new exchange student coming his name is Damien smith he walked in and man was he hot scarlet was not lying about that his got the mess mess with and ill rip out your heart look with his sunclasses and his lether jacket im totally digging the jacket his around 7.8 foot long back buff shoulders six pack he looks like a goddess. black curly hair muscular arms. emma emma mrs.doyle was calling my name but it sounded like it was from a distance i looked up and or eyes met they were yellow i i got flashes in my head yes miss i said not taken my eyes of daimion he flashed me a teasonly smile i instantly blushed knowing i was caought stairing is it okay if Damian sits beside you mrs.doyle said inpaitoned of course mrs i said.


	4. chapter 4

Damian sat down be side me he had a little bit of red mixed in with the yellow in his eyes i only noticed now there is something so fermilor about him like i met him before i shook the thought out of my head and concentrated on the teacher i could feel his dase on me but i shoke it of i could feel my face heat uo the more he looked at me. his looking at me like his trying to read me all at once open up page 36 in your work books and do chapter 8 i did as the teacher told me he was still looking at me.


End file.
